1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air filtering systems and, particularly, to an air filtering system used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current electronic devices need to be ventilated for dissipating heat. However, dust and the like enter the electronic devices along with air and contaminate electronic components in the electronic devices. An air filter is thereby positioned at an air inlet of an electronic device for filtering dust from the air. The dust accumulated on the air filter, hinders cooling air from flowing into the electronic device. Timely replacement of the air filter is required. Unfortunately, users may forget to replace the air filter.
What is needed, therefore, is an air filtering system which can automatically replace an air filter at a ventilating opening.